Mizu Drabble
by SoTerrible
Summary: The most important aspects of my OC. Spoken in bits and pieces of her life. I guess?


The glance given to her child was a glance of regret. As the hot winds picked up, the young boy pulled the brim of his hat lower to shield his face better. Seeing her child struggle, even in the slightest, made the mother stop and tug his hand. He stopped and looked up at her, eyes squinted from the remains of the last sand storm. His mother smiled down at him, which only made his heart flutter. He grinned back at her as she moved in front of him, to shield him from the dusty winds.

"Don't let go of my hand ok?" her brow lifts, emphasizing to her child if he understood or not. The young boy just nods.

"Yes, Mama." She smiles and turns around. With her back facing him, she turns her head to make sure she can still see him. Her hand pokes out from the long sleeve, prompting her child to take it.

"Yashamaru remember to walk behind me, so the sand doesn't hurt your face, ok?"

"On it, Mama!" it was hot, but his mother said they were going to meet father. He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice or out of his body. Yashamaru had been giddy ever since they started walking that morning.

It wasn't even five minutes after she had said that, did she turn around and scoop her son up in her arms. She didn't want him to dehydrate or anything of the sort. They had been walking since before dawn, with many breaks, but she didn't want to risk any harm to come to him. It would take until the next afternoon to get there at this pace. Yashamaru didn't protest his mother picking him up. It was hot and his feet hurt anyway.

Mizu's thoughts rushed through her head. The guilt ate away at her. She couldn't fathom this dark, deep grave she had dug herself into over the years.

She glances at her son, who was already sleeping in her arms. She smiles at the thought of how much he looked like his father. She also smiles at how he can sleep in this heat. How accustomed his body had already seemed to be to this type of weather.

Her pride, her joy, the light of her life. To be snuffed out very soon, did more than just break her heart. It tore her to pieces. She had thought of it over and over again in her head. She played out all the possible scenarios. When the time came, would she be able to give up her son? Would she really be able to do it?

Her black hair kept blowing into her face from the low winds starting to pick up. She would tuck them up into the large conical had she donned. Mizu shook the thoughts from her head, trying to keep her mind focusing on the long journey ahead.

Can she do it, though?

She shook her head again, glancing over her child again, to distract her. His red hair looked so lovely. Silent admiration made its way into her expression. She stroked the sticky strands of hair out of his face. The sweat on her own face did not bother her, it was more of a welcomed presence in this intense heat.

Will he even be accepted by his father? Will his father even love him the way she loves him? Impossible. She has the strongest love for him, that is why.. That is why...

Tears roll down her cheeks, she dismisses them as sweat drops. Giving up her child, may kill her. The only person in this world that had shown her any love or acceptance.

What will happen after that?

"Will I.. Go back to how I used to be?" she asks herself quietly. Mizu looks back at the vast desert before her.

If she has nothing to love, no one to love her back. She doesn't doubt it. She will go back. It will be just as it was when she was a teenager.

She shivers at the thought of what she used to be. The terrifying images flooding her brain as most of her nightmares did.

It had been quite a long journey before the two made it to the village they wanted to get to. It was surprisingly easy to enter as well. Mizu guessed that is what four years of peace after the Fourth Shinobi World War would do. She was surprised to see a lot of life and the city being very busy. Mizu checked them into an inn and fell on to the bed exhausted. She stared up at the ceiling, wondering many things. Of course, little Yashamaru was there to distract her. She felt the weight of the bed shift and looked over to her left. She watched her son struggle to get onto the bed.

She wanted to help him, but her arms wouldn't move. She told herself, 'He will struggle. Let him struggle. He'll become stronger because of that.'

After a few more moments of struggle, he gave up. Yashamaru whined and held his arms out to her. Mizu couldn't help but smile. She picked him up and placed him on the bed next to her.

"Mama, why does papa live here? It's too hot! It's too dry. There's tooooo much sand," Mizu listened intently to her son's ravings. She tried to keep her serious expression on, but her lips twitched up and parted into a full smile. Mizu sat there for quite a while, her son entertaining her.

His big gasp of air, let her know he was finished. "But I'm happy you take me with you."

"Took, Yashamaru."

"I'm happy you took me with you," he repeats, looking up at the ceiling trying to concentrate on remembering. She rolled over on her stomach.

"Are you excited to go see Papa?" she asks. His head nodded quickly. Yashamaru jumped down from the bed and started running around the room. She saw him pump his little legs.

"This is how happy I am to see Papa!" he says, arms and legs pumping as he dashed around the room quickly. Mizu sat up on the bed and watched, smiling all the way. He stomped his little feet and started to yell a bit. "Aaaah!" as he ran around. His little adventure ended when he leaped forth onto the bed, this time making it.

His little chest rose and fell quickly as Yashamaru panted. He looked up at his mother. "Are you excited to see Papa?" he asks. The question made her freeze on the inside. However, she never lied to her child. Maybe kept some truths away, but never directly lied to him. Mizu laid down again, her hands finding their way to push Yashamaru's hair out of his face. Her eyes look at the sheets on the futon that she had laid out.

"I'm a little nervous," she admits. Yashamaru rolls over. Mizu feels hands on her face as her son squeezes her cheeks. He looked so seriously at her.

"Mama, Papa loves you. And Papa loves me. He'll probably want to give you a big hug! And he'll probably want to-" his eyes shifted as he leaned in closer. "Kiss you," he whispers, giving her a peck on the lips. He leaned back, smiling widely. "Mama is pretty anyway, if Papa doesn't love her when he sees her," his brows lowered and his expression went pouty. "Then Papa is blind and stupid."

She could feel warmth flood into her chest. It puffed up into her cheeks, when Yashamaru let them go. She beamed at her child. Even if he was wrong, she didn't need to be nervous. It was his child. He had to accept him. If Gaara didn't accept his own son, then... It was impossible. He has to.

"What do you say, before we go, I buy you some ice cream?" Mizu asks Yashamaru. Yashamaru's brow went down.

"There is no ice cream here. It's too hot!" he says. "Besides. No desserts before supper!"

Mizu smiles.

"Ok, ok. You're the big boss! No desserts before dinner," she says. The two make their way down the bustling streets. "Remember," she says, her tone warning as she looked down at Yashamaru. Her son looks up at her, paying full attention. "Don't let go of my hand in crowds like these." He nods and she can feel his grip tighten on her. His face goes back to marveling at everything, while his conical hat protected him from the sun. Yashamaru hadn't seen a place like this before. He had seen markets and town squares for sure, but nothing as sunny. Nothing that looked so exotic. He could feel his mother tugging him along, making sure he didn't linger too long on one thing.

"Mama, on our way back, can we buy some things?" he asks. Mizu looks down with a smile, the actual depth of the question not reaching her. "Uh huh, Whatever you want big boss." Yashamaru frowned.

"I don't like when you call me that," he says. Mizu glances down at him again.

"Well why not?"

"I'm not big yet." She laughs a bit as they approach the Kazekage building. She had thought he had seen some deeper meaning to it. She sighs as she remembers he is just a child. As they approach the front door of the building and see a small amount of people filing in and out on occasion, she stops. Mizu bends down to move some stray hairs out of his face. She wondered when he'd become annoyed of that. She refocuses.

"Yashamaru, we need to keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" he asks, attention on the people going in and out of the building.

"You can't say, we're going to meet your father, when we get in that building. If anyone asks, tell them you don't know why we are here." His head snapped to look at her.

"You said lying was bad."

"I know. I know I said that. It's ok to lie right now."

"Why?"

She sighs and drops her head for a moment. Mizu looks back up at Yashamaru.

"It is very complex."

"Whats conpex mean?" She rubs the back of her head.

"Do you remember those maze games you like playing?" she asks. His head nods. "It's like that. Remember how there are many turns and ways to go, but some just lead to dead ends?" he nods again.

"Those two are sort of the same. Those maze games are complex, which is the opposite of simple." She watches his young mind try to piece everything together. His eyes twitch around as he processes the information. "It is very complex, why it's ok to lie sometimes." Yashamaru just nods.

"That hurts my brain." She laughs.

"Me, too." Mizu stands up and grabs his hand. "Are you ready?" she asks. Yashamaru just nods his little head. The two step back into the front entrance. Mizu's knees felt weak, but she'd never let on to it. The two stood in front of the front desk. The woman they faced looked very sweet and kind. Her voice was gentle as well. Mizu felt like she was three-years-old, too shy to say anything.

"How can I help you ma'am. Do you have an appointment with a counsel member?" she asks politely. "Or are you lost?" Those questions threw Mizu off.

"This is the Kazekage building, right?" Mizu says, now feeling confused.

"Ah, yes it is. Do you have an appointment to see the Kazekage? Is it possibly anything I can be of assistance with?" Mizu was about to answer when a woman walked around the corner. The shuffling of papers could be heard as her high heels clinked on the ground.

"Matsuri, do you know where Kankuro left my genin's papers?" Mizu looked over to the woman who had interrupted her. Matsuri stood up and apologized to Mizu.

"Temari-san," Mizu immediately looked down as Temari shuffled through a bunch of papers. Yashamaru saw Mizu's head drop to the floor. He looked over at Temari and then back to his mother. "I am in the middle of helping someone, can't this wait?" Mizu looked at her son, and he could see sweat drops forming on her forehead. Yashamaru walked a bit behind his mother to get a better look at this woman. Temari looked up for a moment to see Mizu and then looked back down.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure. I didn't mean to interrupt." Matsuri sat down.

"Ma'am?" she asks. "You wanted to see the Kazekage?" Mizu was frozen, she couldn't let Temari see her. She may... recognize her. Any jonin or higher would recognize her picture from the bingo books. She could hear Yashamaru's footsteps walk around her, but her body refused to move. She could only watch as her son rounded around her to get a full view of Temari.

"Hey you!" he says, loudly. That definitely prompts Mizu to move, her head whips to look at her son. Temari and Matsuri look over at the child as well. His finger was pointed in a direction. It was meant to be pointing at Temari, but his conical hat, hid his view of anything three feet in front of him.

"Me?" she says, papers away from her face, so she could see this kid.

"Yeah you, lady!" he says, Mizu can only watch. Temari's brow knits together.

"What?"

"What did you do to my Mama?!" he asks. Temari laughs. She glances at Mizu then back at Yashamaru. Temari bends a knee to get eye level with him. She pulls his hat off to see his angry expression. She is taken aback by his fiery red hair, and his almond shaped eyes. Regaining her composure quickly, she raises a brow.

"I didn't do anything to your mama."

"Yeah you did!" Mizu dared not utter a word. She had to distract herself. She looked back up at Matsuri.

"Miss Matsuri, can you tell the Kazekage," she got closer and whispered. "That an old teammate is here to see him. As well as her son." Matsuri, raised a brow. "He'll know what it means. It's really rather urgent." Matsuri nodded.

"And what did I do to her?" Temari asks.

"Temari-san. I have some important information, I need to give to Gaar—Kazekage-sama. Please excuse me," she says, bowing a bit before starting to trail off. Temari stood up as the little kid glared at her.

"I can give it to him, I'm on my way there right now? What's so important?" Matsuri shot a glance at Mizu. Temari followed her gaze to Mizu, who looked down.

"It really isn't that important," Mizu says. Yashamaru looks at Mizu. He takes a moment and decides he doesn't understand the situation.

"Mama, is this the time it's ok to lie?" he asks out loud. The three of them, see Mizu's face go completely red.

"Yashamaru!" she scolds, trying to keep her face as angled as possible from Temari. By now, Temari can sense something. She notices the odd behavior and her guard goes up. Temari waves Matsuri to deliver the message.

"Mama, I didn't know! I'm sorry! I wasn't sure!" he says, going back over to his mother. Temari backs up a bit, her legs start to widen, until they are almost shoulder width apart. Even with just paying attention to her son, Mizu sees this.

"Who are you?" Temari asks, stepping to the side, to slowly get behind Mizu. With her sharp wits, Mizu slowly counters her movements, with movements of her own. Mizu kneels down and looks at Yashamaru. She smiles sadly at him as he is oblivious to what is going on.

"Not in front of my son. He's got nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with what?" he asks. Mizu hugs him.

"Don't worry about what mommy's talking about, Yashamaru." She glances over at Temari. "I'm here to surrender, just let the kid see his dad," she says, eyes piercing. The jonin's eyes soften for a moment and then her eyes widen.

The flame in the Temari's eyes makes Mizu panic. She barely has time to react before the large slicing gust of wind blasts her and Yashamaru into the opposite wall. A few people in there start to yell and rush away.

"You bitch!" Temari hollers. Mizu held onto her son as she had shielded him from the blast. Eyes full of worry, she almost paid no attention to the hand sign stringing ninja.

"Are you ok?" she asks. Yashamaru looks up at his mom, shaking. Tears stream down his pudgy cheeks.

"I'm scared," he whimpers. Mizu wants to cry as well, seeing him in such a state. His little hands wrap around her, holding onto her for dear life. Feeling something warm and wet, Yashamaru pulls his hand back. Blood from his mother. He starts to cry harder and looks up at her. It was the soul crushing sobs, that made Mizu feel terrible. "You're hurt!" he sobs, looking up at her with big eyes.

"I'll be fine, we have to get you somewhere safe," she says, turning back to see Temari ready her fan again. Mizu hops out of the way just as a large gust, obliterates the wall she was just at. This was a terrible idea, why did she think it was ok to bring him here. Stupid, stupid, stupid, for trusting in hope.

"Where do you think you're going!" she yells. "Do you have any idea what you did to him?!" she screams as Mizu runs up the stairway as the other exit was blocked. As she made it up the flight of stairs, there were other jonin and anbu waiting for her.

Mizu bears her teeth, clutching onto her sobbing boy. Her brain couldn't calculate it, her body wouldn't move. All she could think of was surrounding her child to protect him. It took only a split second for Temari to show up.

"You're cut off."

"Mama!" he sobs, voice shaky. Mizu felt her heart break.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything is gonna be ok. They won't hurt you." She didn't realize how much blood she was losing until she saw movement near her feet. The droplets of blood started to form a small puddle beneath her. The standoff only made her weaker.

"Surrender your child and come quietly."

A single heartbeat pounded in her head.

'Surrender your child.'

She could feel the anger rushing into body.

How could they possibly say that?! HOW COULD THEY EVEN SAY THAT!

"Make sure the Kazekage is safe!" a distant voice yelled.

She couldn't feel herself anymore. She could only desperately hold onto Yashamaru. She heard him sob even harder.

"N-no mommy.. No.. Don't let them take me. I don't wanna leave you! Please," his little hands gripped onto her harder.

That was the push that Mizu needed. Her brain worked as she stood perfectly still. Nobody made any sort of movement.

'The wall to my left leads to the outside. I can try to get Temari to break it down. She would probably know.'

Temari saw the inner mechanisms of Mizu's mind working.

"What are you waiting for detain her!"

As the anbu made their move, Mizu looked up. They all saw the danger flash in her eyes. Mizu knew it wasn't that far of a drop, but she'd have to brace herself.

"Don't let her get away! The kazekage's safety depends on it!"

"Yashamaru, don't be scared, ok?" she whispers. "Mama will take care of you. Tuck your hands in... Good boy," her head turns to the wall. With calculating eyes, all the other ninja saw it as well.

As she made her way to the wall, shuriken, kunai, and any other sort of weapon, came speeding toward her. She grits her teeth and stops as they all hit the wall.

She couldn't risk breaking the wall with her back and have Yashamaru exposed at the front.

She couldn't make handsigns. She couldn't break the wall with her front and put Yashamaru at the brunt of it. If she moved, they would destroy her. She slowly pulls her son back and looks at him. It hurt. Oh God, it hurt. Her mouth pulled tightly as she resisted it quivering.

"I love you, Yashamaru," she whispers. Her son stares at her, fear still apparent. She never, ever thought she could continue to bear looking into those fearful eyes. She slowly slid to the ground. "I won't resist!" she announces.

"Someone grab the kid," when he heard that, his eyes grew wide. Yashamaru looked around and then back at his mother. He saw someone move and buried his face into her clothes as she slowly let go and lifted her arms up. He started crying hard, sobbing violently. His little hands gripped her tightly. One of them, went to her arm to bring it back around him, but Mizu was unyielding. She knelt on the ground, trying to hold herself together. Someone was trying to pry Yashamaru off of her, but his grip was so harsh, it actually tugged her forward when the man pulled the screaming child from her.

Yashamaru watched in horror as Mizu was shoved into the ground.

"Mommy! Mommy, no! Let me go! Mommy!" he screams, kicking and biting the anbu. The member seemed unfazed and stood at the sidelines, while the whole team pushed her head into the ground with a boot and they yanked her arms back behind her. She never broke eye contact with her son. She couldn't control the tears that spilled down her face. It felt so real, like someone tore her own womb from her body, while she was still awake. Even as they pulled her arms way past how far they were supposed to go, she felt numb to it. Her body and mind would only focus on her son, terrified, screaming for her. He started screaming, but it wasn't for his mommy.

"I wanna see the Kazekage! I wanna see the Kazekage!"

"What is the meaning of this!" came a booming voice. Mizu felt her heart flutter for a moment, before she tore her gaze away from her son to see the anbu team part as the man himself arrived. She paid little acknowledgment to him as she looked back at Yashamaru, who continued to cry.

"It's ok, baby. Just keep looking at mama. It's gonna be ok," she coos, from across the length of the room.

"Gaara, she came back," Temari rushed over to him and gave him a shove, to sort of steer him back.

"Who?" he was angry and shoved Temari away. Temari was looking out for him. She didn't want him to see her. She felt it'd cause too much pain. He looks over to the three anbu members holding Mizu down. Gaara lifts a non-existing brow and walks more in front of her, blocking her view of her child. With her anchor our of sight, Mizu started thrashing. Before the struggle and vicious look on her face, he didn't recognize her. In an instant, the memories hit him. Gaara's exterior remained calm. He heard the still sobbing child and glanced for a moment before doing a double take.

Mizu could see Gaara put two and two together, but something about seeing him also brought anger.

"I come here, thinking it's safe for a child! To be almost murdered in front of my own son!" she spits. "You're a piece of work, arentcha!" Her voice sounded rabid. She had started to change. Mizu didn't realize it as the old habits and feelings oozed back into her system. She starts thrashing more, which earns a quick kick to the back of the head. She grinned up, crazily at the Kazekage. Gaara glances over at Temari, his mouth is slightly open and his eyes are wide. He felt like he couldn't move, seeing the fiery hair of Yashamaru. When the child, longingly reached for her, and his eyes cleared for a moment. The almond shape. Gaara felt pressed to touch his own eyes, to make sure they were the same.

"Take her out of here," Temari commands, with a wave of her hand, as the members drag Mizu off.

"You better take care of him, you son of a bitch! Or I'll kill you!" she foams. Yashamaru is shocked as well as silent tears run down his cheeks. He has never seen his mother so angry. She didn't seem like the caring mother he had always known. She seemed like a mad dog. She was thrashing and yelling so violently. It was scary to see her like that. It was a sad sight for Yashamaru, but she was his world. His mind couldn't process a life without her.

"M-mama! Let me go!" he pushes from the man, who continues to hold him. Temari put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. The anger that was so apparent before, melted away as he stared at the kid. Yashamaru glanced at Gaara.

"Why are you letting them take her! You're the Kazekage aren't you! Mama didn't do anything wrong! It was her fault!" Yashamaru, cried so whole-heartedly. He pointed an accusing finger at Temari.

Gaara felt that tug at his heart. He could only see himself in the child.

Flashbacks of him crying all the time from being lonely, crashed into his head.

"Gaara, what do you want me to do? Shall I take care of it?" she asks, expression softening. Gaara looked at his sister. He wanted so badly to say yes, but the young boy who was hitting and fighting so desperately to get to his mother, made his heart hurt. This was his business. Besides having the responsibility to deal with that high-ranked missing nin/criminal/murderer, he had questions for her, that if she was dead, couldn't answer.

"I'll kill you!" echoes through the walls faintly. Gaara looks at Temari, he was able to regain himself.

"Send more Anbu to detain her, make sure she's unconscious. Make sure she is subdued," he says. Temari nods, the other few anbu who were still on point, look to Temari. She nods at them, then looks back.

"What do you want to do with the kid?" she asks. Gaara looks at Yashamaru, who has calmed down, just a bit. His voice has gone hoarse, and tears continue to fall freely. Gaara could hear him sob.

"I want my mama," he moans. Gaara takes a deep breath.

"Bring him into my office, get him ice cream or something." Temari looked shocked.

"Gaara are you sure that's a good-"

"Temari, just do it." Temari shot Gaara a look. It was a look of, 'this isn't a good idea.' She sighs and bows a bit.

"As you wish, Kazekage," she removes the child from the other ninja and gives him the mission. Yashamaru would have been calmer in the hands of a woman, but he fought Temari as they walked to Gaara's office, which wasn't far.

"Stop struggling," she warns. The kid snarls at her. "Oh, God. You do look like your mother," she frowns, showing her teeth.

"This is your fault. I hate you," he yells at her. Temari almost laughs.

"Kid, you don't know who exactly your mother is, do you?" she raises a brow. Yashamaru ignores what she says and turns to Gaara, who looks curiously at him. Seeing that angry expression, Gaara has to look away. For he knows, it's the same look he had.

"And you didn't do anything! You let them take her! She said the kazekage was a nice man! She said he was honest and good!" he lunges, but Temari keeps him steady.

They get into the office without much struggle. Gaara goes to sit on his comfortable chair. It was near the side of the room, built into the office itself.

"Put him down," Gaara states, "but guard the door." Temari sighs and puts the kid down. They both watch as he immediately turns around to reach for the door. Temari blocks his view.

After much frustration, Yashamaru gives up, his tears that had stopped all of a sudden come back.

"Why are you doing this! I'm supposed to see my dad! Mama said we were gonna meet papa! Where did you take her! She didn't do anything wrong!" he defends, so innocently.

Mizu's tears fell freely.

"I want to see my son! Let me see my son!" she screamed, fists bloodied from beating on the bars. "Let me see my baby!" she groaned. Her desperate pleas were ignored. She could beat and plead and cry all that pleased her, but no one was going to help her.

She fell to her knees, knowing her fate. It felt so empty. Everything felt so empty without her son. Her hand ran through her hair and she gripped it tightly. She was so powerless. No one would listen. No one would care. She felt like she was a child again. All those lonely years in the cell. Solitude. Nothing to comfort her but the screams of others, reminding her she wasn't actually alone. She wasn't the only one in pain and misery. She gained what comfort she could from that fact.

The hand that was in her hair bashed against the bars again.

"Let me see Yashamaru!" she wailed. She heard the bones in her hand crack and she felt the shock of the shackles. Her exhausted body could barely take any more. Mizu knew they were keeping her on the edge of consciousness. They couldn't risk her getting away. Day in and day out, she was kept on the edge, never able to gather enough energy. Never able to get enough sleep. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was matted with sweat against her face. Her muscles were sore and tired. The bones in her hands were broken and so were the bones in her legs. Since there was no chakra to heal herself, she sat there in pain. The shocks they sent through her kept her from focusing.

Any time she would sit still or try to gather chakra, the chains would send shocks through her body. That prevented her from gathering natural energy, or any energy really at all.

Mizu hangs her head in defeat. Everything felt numb. Everything felt worthless. She stares at the concrete, before another shock shot through her system. This was torture. She squeezes her eyes shut, knowing this is probably what she deserved. The people she's stolen from, tortured, murdered... Eaten.

"I just need to see him once more. Then.. Then I can endure this," she chokes out, clenching her jaw as another way of electricity flowed through her.

"Tragic, isn't it?" she growls, staring at the hokage. Mizu knew she stood no chance against Naruto. He replied with a hard stare. Mizu felt another shock wave pass through. She grits her teeth into an evil grin as she stared right into his eyes.

"I've been where you have," Naruto states, sitting down in front of her. That chair, that cocky look on his face. His clean clothes, his healthy body, his good reputation. She cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" she laughs. "Oh, you have no idea, where I've been. You cannot begin to imagine anything I've been through. I guess saving the world, gives you a big head, huh?" she growls.

"I didn't do it alone. I had friends and family help me along the way." Naruto was still watching her through hard eyes, before tilting his head back. "Let her out of the shackles," he demands, disgusted with the treatment of this woman.

"Hokage-sama, that is directly against Kazekage-sama's wishes."

"Then tell Gaara to get his ass down here now. She's harmless." Mizu flinched when she heard that. How could he.. He couldn't possibly see through her visage. She wondered herself how she was able to stay awake. She guessed it was due to the unadulterated hatred of the world at the moment. Naruto looked back to her.

"You must think I'm pure evil, huh?" she smirks. Naruto's stern look penetrated her harsh glare and she turned away. She had to.

"I don't think people are evil. I think most are just messed up from bad things happening to them. And from then it becomes natural." Mizu couldn't resist turning back, though. She was fuming on the inside. He had his little glints of dominance, but she couldn't let him win. She couldn't let any of those she hated win. She wouldn't. She would keep fighting until the moment she died. Bad things happening to them, what a joke. Mizu scoffs. She smirks after a little while as something came to her thoughts. She craved a reaction that would put him on a better level with her. She could maybe understand him, if he was frothing at the mouth as well.

"How about knowing the fact that I raped Gaara?" she smirks. She felt so glorious, seeing Naruto draw back. The stunned look had him pinned for a good while. "How does that make you feel, huh? I kidnapped and kept him on the brink of chakra deprivation and then raped the kazekage and had a kid. Did he tell you any of that?" she asks. "Well, I guess you know n- ngh. Now. Hehe. It's too embarrassing for the kazekage to say that, I guess. Knowing he's got an illegitimate rape baby," she grunts as a wave of electricity distracts her enough to make her pause. "So what was that about people being evil, not by choice? I'm pretty sure I chose to fuck him."

Naruto had to get up and walk away, which had Mizu laughing like a madman. "You can't handle it can you?! You cannot even being to understand who I am! Or what I've done! Or anything I've been through!" she cackles.

It is quiet for a long time before she hears Naruto's voice again. She was sure it had been days. He isn't alone now, though. Mizu can hear Gaara's voice as well. However, there is a third voice. She can hear the small voice and her heart can only beat rapidly in her chest. She can feel hope fill her body and swell in her chest. She can't even feel the shocks anymore, all she can think of are those little feet accompanying the larger footsteps. She strains close to the bars to try and see down the corridor. She can hear those little feet and the cheerful voice.

Her heart aches as she reaches uselessly for her son.

"Not so fast," came a softer deep voice, she recognizes it as Gaara. She can hear Yashamaru, his small feet barely making any noise as the sandals clap against the ground. How much has he grown since she's last seen him. Is his haircut the same? What has he been doing since she's been gone? What has he learned? Has Gaara been good to him?

"Mama?" it was as if heaven itself came down here to greet her. Just for her. Her light, her world. All of her reality came rushing back into her view. He was there. He was really there. She sees him rush passed the wall and over to the bars. His little hands reach through to her, but the metal gloves keep her hands bound. She wanted to so badly reach out and hug him. Mizu could feel the joy overflow from her, cascading down her cheeks.

"Yashamaru!" she cries out, reaching for him.

"Mama, you're so dirty!" he comments. She can't contain her laughter. It made the moment so much sweeter, hearing him say that.

"I know baby. I don't get baths here. I'm sorry you have to see mama so gross looking," she apologizes, bowing to her son.

"Hey, papa! Get mama a bath!" Mizu's heart can't tell whether to be angry or happy. Yashamaru was already calling Gaara in such a familiar way. She can feel jealousy bubble up to her. For a split second, she could envision the Kazekage's death by her own hand.

"You are calling him papa already?" she asks. Has it really been that long? Have they already formed that bond yet? Does Gaara even truly love his son? Or does he secretly resent him? She sees the stern look, Yashamaru shoots at his dad and can't be angry or think of hateful thoughts. Gaara and Naruto finally arrive in front of the prison bars. The warm smile Gaara sends Yashamaru, makes Mizu's heart ache. She didn't fully understand why she felt that way. She would never piece it together, that Gaara would never smile at her like that. Yashamaru looks back at her, reaches farther, smiling and laughing from happiness. Yashamaru can't help, but start crying. "Oh, sweetheart, don't cry. Mama is fine, they are treating her w- well," she lies. "Enjoy your time with papa," she smiles, finding it, not so hurtful to lie now. These lies were easy. These were lies to keep her child from hurt.

"I wanted them to let her out of those," Naruto whispers to Gaara. "She's harmless right now. She can't even move her arms properly." Gaara shoots a look at Naruto.

"Naruto, that is ill-advised."

"Gaara, let her see her kid," Naruto's expression is stern. Gaara stares at him for a good while before sighing as mother and son continued to speak to each other.

"Let her off and let my son through." Without hesitation, her shackles are opened by some mechanical engineering. The door as well opens and Yashamaru so happily floods through the open space into his mother's arms. Mizu hugs Yashamaru.

She feels empty. As she threads her mangled fingers through his hair and lets her cheek rub against his lovingly, Mizu feels it. Her eyes narrow, and through her senses,

"You both are cruel," she snarls, as her fingers pierce through the fabric and fake body. A puff of smoke and Mizu stands up. Her stance leans back dangerously on her legs. She was imbalanced and completely unprepared for this. Her eyes snap to Gaara's. "You are the worst. I should just kill you now." Naruto sighs.

"Again with the threats. You should be happy that we even did that much for you."

Her eyes flash dangerously. She wished a painful slow death for Gaara.

"Where is my son," she growls. Gaara seemed unfazed. Her gaze shifted to Naruto.

"You are exhausted and delusional. It was the only way to see you are given proper medical attention and evaluated."

Naruto could see, Mizu stands unmoving. He can tell from how still she's being.

"Even if you can gather enough natural energy, you won't get that far. You risk turning into stone, you know that," Naruto warns. Mizu spits in his direction.

"Does it look like I give any fucks?" she growls. "It was a mistake coming here," she desperately wanted to see Yashamaru, but all she needed was an answer. "I'll be taking Yashamaru away from here now."

"Yashamaru," the name on Gaara's tongue makes Mizu's head snap toward him. She looks at him and can see the distant look in his eyes as he stares at the ground just before her. Gaara stares for a moment before his eyes flicker up to meet hers. "Mizu," he says, loud enough to catch her attention. Her body stiffens up and for some reason she can't feel her legs. The only way she knows they are gonna give out is because of how her vision is wobbling. She drops to the ground, slowly trying to self-heal. 'W-why did my legs just give out?' she asks herself, glaring at Gaara as she painfully kept herself upright on her broken and mangled hands.

It was the way he said it. The way he said her name like how he used to. In fact, before this moment, after what she did to him, he hadn't even mentioned her name once. Her emotions were fluctuating badly, her thoughts were confused. Most of this had been due to her malnourishment and sleep deprivation.

It made her angry. She knew it was because of him after she thought about it.

"What.. What could you possibly desire now? Go ahead, torture me. I don't care," she chuckles, but her glare remained.

"Yashamaru is happy."

Her smirk fled. Her whole body relaxed, she felt like she could give up now. "He is healthy. He is safe."

Gaara felt strangely powerful now, standing before her. He glanced at Naruto, who was watching her. He felt confident. He looked over, again at Naruto. "Naruto, I want to talk to her alone."

Naruto shoots Gaara a look. The two exchange a silent conversation, before Gaara's stare is stern. Naruto just nods before leaving.

Mizu had calmed down considerably, however her body still refused to render her unconscious. She was shaking and crying again. She hated herself for crying in front of him. She couldn't help it. Years of actually showing emotion, years of no hiding her true self from her son had made her so pitiful. She fought with herself with the word pitiful. 'Human. I'm more human. I'm less of a savage now. Less of a monster.'

Gaara kneeling in front of her was the only thing that distracted her. Her head jerked up.

She could imagine herself choking him, holding his throat until he turned blue. Reveling in the sounds of his last choking breath. She couldn't help it.

"Don't lie to me," she pleads, looking up at him. She was so full of hurt and anger, she couldn't trust him. She had no control over her tears.

"Yashamaru is in good care, Mizu," she felt him stab her heart. Saying her name like that, made her arms almost give out. She wanted to say stop. Stop torturing me. I take it back. You can't torture me like this. Stop.

"How can I trust you?" she sobs. "He is innocent. He is pure," she takes a breath to steady herself.

Gaara had never seen her like this. He had never watched her cry so freely. It made his heart hurt. For some odd reason, it made him ache deep inside. "He has done you no wrong. So, please-" 'You are pathetic.'

"- Please don't resent him.-"

'You are stupid.'

"-Please love him.-"

'You are hopeless.'

"- Treat him with kindness-"

'You have no right to ask of anything. You are worthless. You are the scum, you are the monster.'

She watched Gaara's hand in slow motion as it lifted. When he touched her shoulder, she practically melted. It was like some sort of religious cleansing, she fell just from his touch. Mizu collapsed instantly and lay on her side, laughing and crying. Her brain was in such distress from all the revolving conflicting emotions.

Gaara looked down at her. He was honest.

"I do love him. He's my child. I-" he pauses before looking away and didn't really know how to say it. "-wish you would have brought him to me sooner."

"I couldn't bring myself to leave him just yet. I couldn't find the -"

'Don't do it. Don't tell him. You lose when you tell him you regret it. You are supposed to win. Stop!'

"-courage to face you."

The words must have struck something inside of him. She saw his eyes widen and his lip twitch. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else at that moment. "Yashamaru is a sweet boy. He's smart. He's honorable... It's amazing. He is amazing," she breathes out. Her tears have stopped by now and she lies there on the ground. "He's made me see things for what they really are," she gave a chuckle. "That boy..."

Gaara had apparently not heard anything else.

"The courage to face me?" he asks, dumbstruck. Mizu lazily looks over at him.

"Gaara, I've done you and so many people wrong. That kid's innocence is the only reason I know any of this. He is the only reason I'm not who I was eight years ago. He is the reason, I am not a complete psychopath anymore." She sighs when he doesn't respond. "If you want to kill me right now, you can. I don't think anyone would judge you. I think it'd be better this way anyhow. That way we don't have to go through all these trials and fights over who gets to do it."

Gaara didn't wish her death. Yes, she may have held him hostage until he agreed to actually have sex with her, threatened to murder him, tormented his town. Did that really deserve of death? Gaara killed many people, even after shukaku. If anything, he should have been condemned as well. His whole village accepted him as Kazekage. He had gone from the failure and shame-to the fear of the village-to the highest praised and cared for.

Mizu struggled to keep her eyes open. "Ask the hidden waterfall. Go ahead. Ask them of my crimes. You have no idea how deep it goes."

"Gaara, don't read it," Kankuro warns. "It's some nasty shit," he says, almost crinkling the paper. Gaara snatches it from him.

"Under the request of the Kazekage, I, the leader of the Village hidden in the waterfall, grant permissions to view the confidential charges of the defective ninja no. 875," Gaara reads aloud. Kankuro puts his hand over the words.

"Gaara, man, seriously don't." Gaara glares at Kankuro, which was still enough to get the older male to back off.

"Faces charges of several hundred counts of civilian murders. High officials. Representatives. Children," he mulls through more before he sees it. "- This murderer doesn't discriminate in who is a victim. A nursing mother, an infant, child, teenager, the elderly. Will torture and brutally murder whoever she can come in contact with. **Remains of those who have been cannibalized will continue to occupy our catacombs as evidence against her. It is totaled to be near a thousand corpses retrieved from her home and surrounding hideouts associated with her.**"

Gaara rarely got angry anymore, but what he heard made him slam his fists on the large table, how could he have been so blind. How could he have been so stupid. He believed she was the definition of a monster. She was evil incarnate.


End file.
